


The Dominatrix Of Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Adler and Holmes, Adlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock and Irene - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adler, Adlock, Crime, Cumberbatch, Explosion, F/M, Fanfiction, The Woman - Freeform, Thrill, dominatrx, holmes - Freeform, pulver, tdosh, the dominatrix of sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Woman. The Dominatrix, Sherlock Holmes’ first romantic affiliation. The person behind the money, the camera phone and seek of protection. The little girl hiding behind her own clever beauty to fight and misbehave in this world. Sherlock had saved her lived numerous times in the year they were in contact. He knew all wanted to do was live. But never had the fortune of knowing the fact, that she also wanted to love. She was in the process of knowing what love is, she’s starting to learn loving Sherlock. The man who took her pulse. The man who knew her by not her face. Miss Adler had been hiding, but she decided it was now time to stop running and hiding. She’s still protected by Sherlock. On the other hand, Sherlock didn’t know why does she needed his protection, what and who is she was running and hiding from and yet he still helped her, he still saved her life, from her execution. He still saved The Woman. The Dominatrix who had the government on her knees. But after all the hiding, she’ll be back in London. Back in the same old flat, in the address of 221 B Baker Street. She had to admit her conquer. She had to admit that she could not live in a world where she can always be the dominatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basorexia

**IRENE ADLER**

You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there are other people, and you meet them and you think, "Not bad. They're okay." And then, you get to know them and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they just, they turn into something so beautiful.

 I once had watched this on the television, I am not a big fan of TV dramas because they are quite too dull for me, but sometimes people change you into someone who’s not you, something new,  something different but later on it turns out that it was you, it’s just it was the inner  you. When they change into a somehow better version of you, they add color into your life and let you do things that you don’t tend to do before.

He always assume that love is a great disadvantage, he always assume that love would be the greatest weakness of someone, because he always thought that love is more on of sentiment, whom he would say that “Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.” Because he had reasons why love had been a disadvantage to anyone, he had seen so many murders, met coldhearted criminals. He always deduces that love can kill you, love can make you a criminal and love makes you a loser. But would I ever blame this man, this man who had become the change in me. The man who changed me and the man who doesn’t even know anything about what love is. He is given to be an incredible genius, the man who knows everything, the one who can deduce things even in just a single tick of the clock but he is like an innocent and naïve boy when it comes to love, he is more of a stupid being because he doesn’t even know how it makes you, what joy it brings you and other different kind of feelings.

When I once met him, my stomach made an uneasy dance, then I felt the cold air draping over me and everything worsens when he was being all that smart and clever. I’ve never been intimidated by anyone aside from the Sherlock Holmes.

“So Moriarty is back.” Kate approached me and then we both turn our heads into the television screen.

“Yes. Jim Moriarty is back. The Consulting Criminal is back.” I lean back into my sofa. I’m glad that Kate is still with me until now after all of the things that happened to me in the past few years.

“I heard today is Sherlock’s flight. Mycroft departed him into Eastern Europe after his murder of Magnussen.” I laughed at her.

“You know what? Jim Moriarty is back.”

“And so?”

“So does Sherlock. The game is back on.” I get the remote from the table and turn the telly off. I stood up and head into my room. I need to prepare for another battle, I need an armour. After I dressed myself, I turned the knob and tried to fix my dress. It wasn’t the same as my previous clothing but this would work.

“Does it look good?”I asked Kate She just raised an eyebrow at me.

“Where are you up to?”

“I think you should get dressed too. Or wait, I changed my mind, just stay here, they might easily follow me if you’d come with me.”

“Where are you going?” She asked once again.

I easily replied. “221 B Baker Street.”

“You’re going to Sherlock’s place? Would it be more dangerous for you?”

“I am with Mr. Holmes, dear and I think my life would be safer than hiding in a safe house.” She rolled her eyes. “Are you jealous?”  She suddenly changed her facial aura.

“No I am not. Off you go then.”

“You know I don’t take orders. And Kate my dear, don’t misbehave yourself, you don’t want to get punished right?”

“I think I would hush myself now, your Highness.”

“I am expecting from you.”

“Yes, I will Miss Adler.”

I wouldn’t blame Sherlock for killing Magnussen well, if I was Sherlock, I would definitely kill him right into the face, but that was an ingenious move to do. I can’t even explain what I was feeling right now, either I am excited or nervous. I might be excited because I haven’t heard from that man since our last meeting in Karachi. Oh god that man! He never stopped running through my head, and I am grateful that I will be seeing him today.

It is very good to into a battle to wear your armour or your best suit. But I wouldn’t be wearing any of my battle dresses right now or any of my best armours. All I need right now is a good disguise, as I told him before that a good thing about a disguise is, it is merely a self-portrait.

“Here we are ma’am.” The driver told me and the cab halted in front of his flat. I thanked the cabbie and paid for the fare and I stepped out of the car. It is quite strange standing here after all the incidents that happened to me all over the months that I have been here. I rang the door bell, opened the door and I familiarize myself inside this place, the place whom I began to like already as always.

And there he was standing and being majestic as always he was. He was facing the window playing his violin and that was one of the melodic sounds that I have ever heard. His fingers playing the strings of the violin. He was a violinist, and god knows what he can do with his skillful fingers. He stopped playing the violin.

“I knew you’d come.” His deep voice rings my eardrums.

 “Are you composing?” I checked his pile of music sheets and saw his few scribbles of musical notes. “Oh, Mr. Holmes, you never stop impressing me.” I scutter closing to him and I smell his cologne, the masculine smell drives my senses insane.

“It’s been ages Mr. Holmes, since our last meeting.” Sherlock just looked at me.

“And I never thanked you after saving my life.”

“Don’t even bother about it.”

“Mr. Holmes…” I was silenced by my own desire of kissing his lips that were forming the perfect shape of a heart. Then I kissed him. I felt the electricity bolting inside my body, radiating an unexplainable kind of energy that I haven’t been experienced before. But Sherlock pushed me away. The electricity that was building up inside my body died out already. Disappointed. Rejected and sad are all I can feel.  But there was Sherlock he hasn’t got any expression on his face other than shock. Yes, Sherlock Holmes was shocked.

“Well, if you could excuse me right now, I have things to do.”

“Things? I can help you do  things. Do you wanted my help?”

“No. I’m good and besides John might be helping me soon when he and Mary will be dropping over to talk about things.” I have met Sherlock before but never spoke this way; it’s usually clever and smart not like this, the usual way a normal person would talk.

“Okay then. Let’s have dinner.”

“It’s only 4 PM and the time isn’t appropriate for dinner.”

“Are rejecting my offer for dinner, Mr. Holmes?”

“I’m afraid I’d say yes.” Good god this man!

“Now, if you leave me, I’d be very delighted.” He said in a very low voice, “You’re being naughty Mr. Holmes.” I said to myself.

“Oh, what a pity.” I pushed him off the wall, causing his weight to fall backwards towards the wall causing him to drop his violin and the wooden material clatters on the floor. His music stand also fell on the floor, and music sheets went flying. I caught him off guard. I immediately closed the gap between us and I can feel the heat radiating between our bodies. I might be called a basorexic for having the hunger to kiss someone, but would I blame the hormones inside my body that were driving me insane? I put all o my weight on his body and I force my mouth on his. I ruffled his perfect curls and then I already started to moan, I can feel my arousal, soaking my panties wet and then I began to rub crotches with him but he just stood there. Frozen. Like a stone. Like a statue. No response at all. I try to deepen the kiss, now more desperate, my tongue now begging for entrance on his mouth. I might be dreaming. Or this is just another illusion of mine.

Sherlock Holmes kissed me back.


	2. Alexythimia

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Love is a dangerous disadvantage. I kept on reminding myself that it would always be a disadvantage. The one thing that would cause the destruction someone. The one reason that would cause the fall of an entire empire.  The one thing in the entire history that can make a great kingdom lost a war. A war of a lifetime. A battle between love, power and money. We can infer this on the Fall of Troy. Sentiment. Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Hector has been sentimental on his brother Paris,meanwhile Paris being inlove to Helen. Love made the fall of Troy. Love brought Troy into ashes. Love brought destruction to a great kingdom.

I was updating my website about things that I am considering right now, also looking or a case, clients have been becoming more dull and boring as ever. John and Mary we’re at the kitchen making tea. 

“Sherlock, want some biscuits?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. John can you please add more some of those biscuits on the plate. Sherlock wanted some.”

“Sure.” Then I hear giggles from the couple. I suppose John and Mary we’re flirting with each other, while Mary was sitting on the chair, because it was merely impossible for her to move around because for the fact that she is pregnant and her size while she was watching John prepare the meal.

“I’m bored.” I alleged out loud.

“What?” John shouted from the kitchen.

“Bored.” I shut my laptop down and I stood up near to my music stand. The sheets were still scrambled after it flew out last night.

The little trick that Miss Adler left made quite a mess; scrambled music sheets, and she almost damaged my violin. But I can still manage to arrange the sheets, after recognizing them based the single notes that I have written on it.

“Any client from the website?” Mary then appeared from the kitchen followed by John.

“There is.” I replied.

“Oh, that was good news then.”

“Nothing’s interesting. Clients we’re boring.”

“How about on my blog?” John placed the biscuits on the table and assisted Mary on her seat.

“Boring.” John just shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll go get the tea.” he said to Mary and his wife nodded. Just three seconds after, the doorbell rang, that only means, a client.

“You got a client!” Mary enthusiastically said. Then she prepares herself to stand up.

“You can sit there Mary.”

John appeared from the kitchen carrying the tray and at the same time the client’s footsteps were heard near the doorway and the door clicked open and standing on the door was no other than Miss Irene Adler.

“Looks like you’ve seen a ghost Mister Watson.” She stepped inside the living room and her high-heels were clicking on the floor board. The smell of her perfume was filling my nose, creating a different sensation inside me. My stomach started to turn.

John’s mouth was still agape open while standing midway through the table and the kitchen.

“You can close your mouth now, John.” Mary stifled a laugh.

“O-oh you can take a sit.” John put the tray on the table and takes a sit beside Mary. 

I swallowed the lump forming on my throat, but there is nothing to swallow because my mouth is becoming dry. The seating arrangement right now was, John and Mary sitting beside each other then Miss Adler and me.

How can she still be here? Is her safety we’re at sake this time once again. I take a look at her from my peripheral and I unsuccessfully deduced anything from her.  Her hair was down softening her features making her more look gorgeous. She apparently got a new pair of clothes compared to her expensive dresses she wore when we met before. She wore a jumper she both from the local department store; looking at the material used for her clothing. Her pants we’re expensive and newly bought by looking at the way she uncomfortably wear it, by the way she was seating and her shoes, still a designer shoe, was one of her old one, by looking at its soles, once or twice used. Twice and today was her third time using it. But in over-all it suits her, making her beautiful as ever. I’m not supposed to say that.

“Tea?”  Miss Adler stopped me from my train of thoughts and offered me a cup of tea.

“Y-yes erm tea. Yes tea.” I accept the cup of tea from her, our hands brushed and that makes the hair at the back of neck to stand.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled intently looking at me.

“I-I thought you we’re dead.” John finally found his voice and Miss Adler broke our eye-contact.

“And clearly I wasn’t dead already. Well, everybody knows that I am; my records at first hand we’re altered and keep hidden to let everybody know that I am dead.”

“But. Why? How?” John kept on asking her.

“Because John, she was seeking for her protection. Her camera-phone has made a very loud noise, enough to catch the attention of her enemies. Death threats we’re sent to her and as a woman as she is, she would be thoroughly afraid for her life.”

“But I thought the Americans would leave the bloody hell out of you.”

“The-“

I cut off Miss Adler from speaking, “The Americans weren’t her only enemies John, those terrorists in Karachi for example. And there were lots of them scattered like garbage around her, that’s why she is seeking for her protection, not only for her life of course, she’s also protecting her wealth.”

“Terrorist in Karachi?” Now this time Mary is the one speaking.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“They are one of the major suspects in crimes around the globe; plane crash and suicide bombings.”Mary continued.

“Speaking of the terrorists, how were you connected in them?” I asked The Woman.

“I apprehended one of something valuable in them.”

“How? How did you possess something of value from a terrorist group?” I asked her again.

“Oh, you don’t know me Mister Holmes, just assume that I know what their leader likes.” She took a sip from her tea.

“But I was still puzzled on how did you escape the terrorist from beheading you?”

“He helped me.”

“I helped her.” Me and Miss Adler both say at the same time. Earning John and Mary’s looks.

“So, The Fakers of Their Death.” John said and quoting the words in the air using this index and middle fingers.

“Stop giving us titles.” Miss Adler laughed.

“Well, that suits the both of you.” John replied. “Sherlock Holmes and his girlfriend.” He added and they all laugh.

“Shut up John! Silly doesn’t suit you.” I interjected John.

“Someone’s being PM-sy today.” Miss Adler said in a sing-song voice. And more laughs, that was my last stroke.

“Where are you going?” Mary asked me while I get my coat from the back of my chair.

“Out. Out for some air.” I replied while I put them on.

“Have you got a case?” John stands up placing his cup back on the saucer.

“Nope. And I wanted to be alone, if you ever think of coming with me John, just stay with Mary. You are all boring me.”

“How about me? You are my primary reason why I came here for the first place.” Miss Adler asked me.

“Oh? The door is too wide or the both of us, so you can maybe leave too.” I said in a calm tone.

“You’re very rude Mister Holmes.” Miss Adler stood and she began walking towards me.

“But I like it, feisty.” She strokes my arm and made one more step closer to me. “It’s nice to meet you again, Mister Holmes.”

“Oh, just tell us if you’re going to kiss, just please tell us, so we don’t have to look.” John said.

“We will.” Miss Adler replied and then she kissed me.

Last night she kissed me, I have the very different sensation in me, a different feeling, like what I always feel when she was around me. My heart was racing right now, I can smell her expensive perfume, it was making my senses go mad. I race my hands to stroke her hair, and my hands travel at the small of her back. I never kissed a woman in this kind of situation before, and right now, the things that I have said to her, about what  love is, about how love was a dangerous disadvantage. About how not to let her heart rule her head. I deepen the kiss and pulled her closer to me, the longing for her and my deep desire of protecting her and keeping her safe with me. God! The four years of deep longing for her. I pulled her close to me, close that I don’t want anything to happen to her, she was afraid. I wrap my arms around her and stop the kiss. I did let my heart rule my head, and I don’t know what to do.

“It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Mister Sherlock Holmes.” She kissed my lips once again and then I just stared at her. I don’t know what to say, or I am not sure I did.

I nodded at her. Some things are better to be left unsaid.  And then I stepped out of 221 B.


	3. Time Is Relative

**IRENE ADLER**

 

“I’d better go too.” I said to the couple and I geared up myself to go home. I went inside the wash room to fix myself. I never felt so euphoric in my entire life. Actually I felt like I reached Nirvana, my happiness right now cannot be weighed inside my heart. I thought seeing Sherlock yesterday would be the happiest moment of my life, but then today came along; my feelings towards Sherlock grew fonder every time I think of him; every single thought of him, and his prominent cheekbones that looks like it was carved to perfection by some god. I still remember the day I told him about slapping him, being the dominatrix that I have been before gave me that pleasure, slapping the famous and clever detective, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. But then right now, four years have passed and some things have changed and some remains constant, it still gives me the pleasure of the thought of beating Mr. Holmes. I bring out the lipstick from my purse and re-apply it on my lips, it’s been four years and I still love the shade of blood on my lips, because it always reminds me of Sherlock.  

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” I uttered to myself and placed the make-up material back on my purse.

I rented a cab to go to Belgravia. In the years of hiding, I never monitored the house after the beheading incident in Karachi, but I have it monitored by Kate at least once a week. When I reached my destination, I paid the cabbie and stepped out of the car.

I miss the familiar smell around Belgravia; the smell that fills in your nose every morning, my heels were clicking on the pavement as I make a step on the porch. I breathe in the air and familiarize myself into my old house. I opened the door using the key that I have inside my purse. My eyes adjusted from the daylight outside the house.

“Home sweetie, home.” I muttered to myself.

###

The days have passed missing Sherlock Holmes; I kept track of them in John’s blog. But their adventures became less in his recent days because of Mrs. Watson’s condition. But I’ve never seen anything from Mr. Holmes recently, not even a shadow or a hint of him being in touch.

Today was New Year’s eve, and I can’t help, myself from thinking about Sherlock. His year’s new year has been lonely for me, Kate asked me to visit her relatives to celebrate.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the hours that are passing. Suddenly my phoned buzzed on the nightstand.

I turn sideways and take a look at the message. A message from Mister Holmes.

 _Let’s have dinner –SH_  it read.I can’t help myself from smiling.

 _Depends on what type of dinner you want_ _J_ I texted back.

 _Just casual. 7 PM meet me at Baker Street. –SH_  My smile grew bigger at his reply, I stood up and I prepared myself for dinner. 

**My phone buzzed once again and I received another message.**

 

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

It had been four years ago since my “returned from the living” of course the public had gone into a state of shock, the police and most importantly John. I had explained everything to everyone; I was starting to wonder if they’d be able to get it, on how I exonerated myself in front of people’s eyes; thanks for the help of Molly. How I used the word ‘dead’ to impede Moriarty’s  criminal network and how I’d been forced to go to London because of a terrorist threat. It felt so damn good coming back to 221 B and to my old life after two years of hiding.

Upon returning to my land of living, however, I learned a fact that in equal parts distributed and had fascinated me. There has been no body found after Moriarty’s suicide, and despite of all my attempts, I can’t seem to figure out how he did it since I haven’t been in touch about the former dead criminal. I knew what I had seen when he pulled the trigger but there is still something when you look into his eyes, - never trust the criminal mastermind. If you would look into the obvious; there would be no body or clues that can be found if there is no dead person to find. The thing that I wasn’t so sure is, I did survive my fall from Bart’s rooftop, well, and it had been more intricate than that.

But there is still the thing that was continually bugging into my mind, the odd message that was been broadcasted in entire England, the face of Moriarty and his little message “Did you miss me?”

There had been nothing after that, not even a drop breadcrumbs on my door way, still I know Moriarty, the always scheming, playful devil would sooner or later be in touch as long as the right crime came into his mind that would gave him the thrill.

The second person that had fascinated me was The Woman, to no end she was one of a dominatrix. I l kept on calling her, The Woman, is because for the homage of the nickname, because she was the one woman who had outsmarted me, she had almost brought an entire down on its knees. She had been clever, perhaps even more so than Moriarty, that she almost match my intelligence. She was cunning and resourceful as well a big tease. She was a master of disguising herself too, in ways that I can’t deduce the truth about her.

Though Irene had been the brightest woman I met, it was in her love of games that made her expose her greatest weakness; love. Or lust. And I cannot deduce which it was.

I have never known love in my life, but there is still something stirring inside me when Miss Adler became a part of my existence, she had been my other half in so many ways, like she was my equal. And there so much more things that make me wonder what challenges she might bring me if I had ever stay. But the only thing that I was ever sure of is; I would never forget the woman and constantly drifting my thoughts about her even after the years of our encounter.

It had been months since I had never been in touch of her but not in this time of the year. Tonight, before the new year as it was I was sitting on my armchair in the living room. The room was dark like the night as it was outside the window, except for the few candles lit on the mantelpiece. John and Mary went away  for this Christmas to celebrate it with John’s family, they did ask me to come, but I simply refused the offer because that was a matter between Mary and John’s family. The candles gave me more warmth than light.

Despite the dead calm of the night, there were still ever present show of vivid sounds and images inside my head as I revisited and recounted each of it.

_“Look at those cheekbones; I could cut myself slapping that face, would you like me to try?”_

_“I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice.”_

_“I’ve never begged for mercy in my life.”_

_“Twice.”_

_“Mister Holmes if it was the end of the world, if it was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?”_

_“You just couldn’t resist it could you? I’ve always assume that love was a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof.”_

Then a thought of me suddenly appeared.

_“Let’s have dinner.”_

Right, dinner yes.

I get my phone from the table before, illuminating the room with its light, and I did something from a very long time.

**I texted The Woman.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, Doctor Who Reference ;)


	4. The Dinner

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

I shrugged my coat closer to my body to warm myself in the bitter chill of London. I stood outside 221B Baker Street, just like what Miss Adler and I’s agreement. While I wait impatiently for her, I still cannot quite decide whether the idea of having dinner with her was a good idea. Either, there is no point of regretting it now.

With feigned interest I watched the common people pass around me on the streets, while letting my gaze fall for the familiar form of Miss Adler, but in no luck she was nowhere to be seen. I glanced down at my wrist watch and it read _17:07_. It never came into my mind of Miss Adler being late, but then I realize, I haven’t been able to fully comprehend the truth about her. She was always the woman that makes me think of her always.

“It took to the end of the world after all,” a quite dark and ever so familiar voice spoke behind me. I mentally cursed myself, for I had been stupid, not knowing the fact that she would sneak and appear behind me.

I recollected myself. Calm down Sherlock. I spun around, only to find myself, face to face with her. She stood right in my personal space as always like what she always does, and I fought the impulse of my legs stepping back. I didn’t want her to get any ideas.

I stretched myself taller to make myself at ease and in comfortable control, but to no avail. The piercing look in her eyes made her stand as proud as always. I allowed myself to quickly take in her appearance in order to find clues of her previous life. I was more irritated when her clothes and facial expressions don’t say anything about her.

As far as my mental image could picture her, she still looked exactly the same as I remembered her. She wore a black jumper that covers her thin frame. Over that, she wore a brown trench coat that rested just above her knees. She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her thin legs perfectly. Her long brown hair was down and slightly curled like how it was in the past few months. Her lips were boldly painted by a blood red lipstick that gave contrast of her eyes, that looked like a color of an ocean storm.

I could smell her expensive perfume. Versace? Chanel? Hermani? Elizabeth Arden? Mina Ricci? Chanel. Chanel No.5 a very common and quite an expensive one. My nose recognized it quickly from the past which really seemed like a long time ago, after she invited herself inside my house in 221B. The very same scent was on my pillow for several days after she slept on my bed. It annoyed me, that I tried to wash it out but the scent is too strong that it kept on staying for more days. Thanks to John’s “washing solution” that consist of white vinegar and some lemons, the one thing that removed the smell successfully.

“What do you mean?” the first words that poured out of my mouth.

A smile crept on her red painted lips. “Us, having dinner, Mister Holmes. Of course, the end of the world came without us having dinner.”

I frowned at her. I always thought that my mind was always superior around anybody else. But this time it’s not. I wanted to cancel this dinner already and go back to 221 B, and sat on my arm chair and think, but I was fighting that urge. Still, the words that I wanted to keep hidden wanted to come out of my mouth like you wanted to vomit it. I could not understand her. This made her smile again. I really wanted to come back to 221B, the flat wouldn’t be empty anyway, John and Mary thought that I didn’t know they came back this morning and planned a ‘surprise party’. By looking at the amount of luggage they brought back it clearly says  that they’ll be staying at their owned flat, the new clothes that Mary carried on a paper bag and some party material that highly suggest it will be used for tonight’s celebration. I watched them unload it outside 221B’s window.

Miss Adler looked into my face briefly, “Since you’ve already fallen to your death and I’ve been beheaded most brutally, I thought that you and I would think that the end of the world has come for us.”

“I thought we’ve discussed about this before.”

“No, we haven’t, we don’t have any formal conversation since I came back. Well, the kiss was the exception. And the bone crushing hug. You’ve been very sentimental Mister Holmes.” She teased.

“I see.” I get her point but excluding the fact about the kiss we have shared. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as much as possible.

“You look good Mister Holmes.”

“As you do, Miss Adler.”

“It’s been a long time.”

“But I wonder if it was a long time, I’m afraid it was only one and a half months ago.” She made an undistinctable facial expression but clearly says that she was accepting her mistake.

“Well, time is relative Mister Holmes. You of all people should know that.”

“ I am not a Timelord.” I kid and smiled a little.

“Oh! You watched that too?” she laughed. Her smile is so bright like you wanted to keep it like that, take a photograph of it and put it into a frame.

“John made me watch it.” I replied. “But to answer your previous question, yes, I am aware of Einstein’s Theory of Relativity. Bu I am not into possession of this knowledge to connect this day to any special days of all days.”

“Except it is a New Year today. And you invited me over for dinner.”

 I huffed and shook my head. “New Years,” I turned my coat’s collar and continued. “I don’t care much that people spend stupidly sentimental about their lives, about the things that they have done and they wanted to accomplish the following year but never will. All the while they dread the fact that they are one year older or they are one more year closer to death. But never consider that life could end anytime soon. I could get hit by a bus anytime.”

“I heard you’re the guy who prefers to fall of tall buildings.” The woman mused.

“Jump. And that was quite a good thing to do. I’ll consider that as an option.”  I said shortly. “Regardless, those things were not considered as an option by ordinary people especially among new year’s eve. They spent much of their time; spent their day in a bubble, saying that it was one of a special day but all in reality it’s just a humdrum as the remaining 364 more days. The celebrations are plain silly.”

“And still I’d consider the fact that you’d asked me for dinner.” I made no reply to this. I invited you because; I wanted to see you, to check if you are okay. If you are still alive, to see you, to see you’re smile. But things were better left unsaid. I raised an arm to lead her for a walk to a little café.

“Shall we then?”

“I thought you’d never asked. “she smirked and winked.

 

***

The dinner was more of a small talk silence. To a stranger, it might have sort of looked liked dance with words. Miss Adler teased and flirted, but I don’t want any more trouble by letting my heart rule my head again, so I side-stepped both  her little tricks in order to try and deduce anything from her that she didn’t openly admit. When the meal was finally served, Miss Adler broke the silence.

“I’ve read all of your little adventures on John’s blog.” She said casually. “And I really think it’s sweet that he still writes about you, even he got himself a family of his own and a baby coming along the way. God! Mister Holmes, he adores you so much. And I might as well say that The Empty Hearse was my personal pick.”

I gazed up at the woman, who in turn was looking down at her own plate though I saw a smile on her lowered face. For a second, I tried to analyze what the smile means but nothing came up. Instead, I nodded.

“Yes, that was on the list of my favorites, too.” I mused and thought back on the case that we are talking about right now. The Empty Hearse was my first case back in London and my “come back to life,” after having everyone know that I am already demised and let everybody know that I don’t exist anymore. I can still remember John’s face when I first saw him, but despite of my excitement about it, he hit me in return. And that silly moustache! He looks ancient on it.

“How did you do it?” Miss Adler asked her voice was low and more commanding.

I cleared my throat and glanced at her, “I am considering a lot of things right now and I constantly do things too, what were you referring this time?”

“Oh, you know what it is Mister Holmes.” Her piercing gaze looked directly into my eyes and they we’re like magnets that were attracting us both, forcing me to look at her. I found myself unable to look away from those ocean-blue eyes.

“There’s not much to tell,” I shrugged and I notice her disbelieving eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m sure that you already knew that I was bind together with Moriarty, but it was all in a matter of a trick, a magic trick. I simply made everyone believe to the things that they wanted to believe and to what they saw. The hardest part of the game wasn’t to beat Moriarty and to fake my own death; it was to keep myself well hidden underneath the shadows after the game was over. It took me two years to delete all my tracks, and to avoid what I had already pretended to lost.”

“Where have you been?” she asked, I tried to deduce anything from her tone of speaking, but she cleverly built up her walls.

“Everywhere,” I smiled. “Russia, Manila, Melbourne and some other places that would keep me properly hidden.”

“What made you return here in England? Here in London more specifically.” I opened my mouth to reply but she raised her hand and places the index finger on my lips preventing me from speaking.

“Let me do the talking.” I was quite taken aback by her actions; the gentle touch against my skin that made a different crawling sensation underneath my skin that made my answer to her question died somewhere in my throat.

She lowered down her finger, “It was the thrill, wasn’t it? The thrill of a great murder waiting to be solved?”

“In some instance yes, initially, my brother needed help. He’d received threats about an imminent terrorist attack in London. He asked me to come back from Siberia, where I was nearly beaten in pulp. Unthankfully to my brother, who just watched it from happening. Also I am thankful to Mrs. Hudson for untouching the place so can I freely groove my way around. Then, there was John who over-reacted when I surprised him that I wasn’t dead after all. All over, life in London was simple but yes, the thrill made me come back home.”

“I read the papers, about how you come back from the dead. And you also stopped Moriarty from his wicked games. Well, that would be self-raising your pride. Then of course you still stick to the fact that our very own Jimmy boy was still alive, unknown to the public’s eye.”

“Now, it’s my turn of questioning you,” I shifted on my sit.

“The answer is yes. You virgin sex-god, I would be highly pleasured to dominate you in bed.” She smirked and gave a piercing look on her eyes.

“My question, is the same as yours. What made you return to London?”

She exasperated a sigh and leaned back onto her chair. “Business,” she replied and smiled devilishly “and some pleasure.”

I leaned back on my seat, mirroring her previous actions and then my eye caught the tan-line on her ring-finger.

“I’m sorry, Miss Adler, the marriage ended too soon.”

“Oh, I’ll never conceal it. I consider myself a free woman again after all. Besides, someone sounds very jealous?”

“Who? Certainly not me.”

“Of course not…” she smiled and slowly took a sip of her wine. When she placed the glass back on the table, I noticed the sudden shift in her behaviour but one that I can’t spell out. She obviously raised her strongly built walls against me.

“You know, you really don’t have to impress me, I already like you.” She cooed. And I glanced down as her hand began to gently stroke the top of mine. The sensation of her fingers caressing my skin was something  that I wasn’t highly uncomfortable to. The physical contact, was one thing that I wanted to be continued and at the same time to get rid of it.

“Flattering,” I said. “But it’s not.”

“You should never be so sure Mister Holmes.”

“Apparently I am.”

“What made you say that?”

“Because I know that I am always right.”

“One day you won’t be.”

I frowned. “But I am today.”

“Yes,” and the sudden warmth of her hand atop mine was gone. “Today, you were right. I have an explosive dinner. So very me, but I am already full. Thank you for dinner, Mister Holmes. It’s been a pleasure and Happy New Year.”

 

***

 

As we stepped out of the dark London night, I checked my watch and it read. 20:30. I grimaced to myself. Maybe John and Mary’s guest would be arriving by now.

“So,” Miss Adler spoke as we stopped right in front of 221 B. “Now we’ve had dinner. Would you like to invite me in for a drink? Or atleast kiss a very good girl good night?”

I sighed. “No, goodnight, Miss Adler.”

“You kept on calling me that, I might as well think that you’ve already forgotten my first name.”

“I haven’t.”

“What was it?” she raised a question eyebrow.

“Irene.”

“Good boy.”

But the screeching car tires in front of us broke the moment of silence.  Miss Adler pulled my sleeve towards and struck the syringe in my arm. “Might as well figure this out. We’ve been through this Mister Holmes.”

My head became fuzzy and the world around me began to twirl like I am riding a roller coaster then a Ferris wheel.  I stumble on the ground but Miss Adler caught me. “W-what have you done?”

“Told you. We’ve been through this before, but this might not end up in only returning your coat. Our date is not done yet Mister Holmes.”

The last thing that I saw we’re the swirling images of Baker Street around me, the black cars parked in front of it and Miss Alder’s beautiful face and huge men dragging me inside the car. The engine roared to life.

Then everything went black.


	5. Surprise Party

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

My mind was still swirling and foggy as I heard a faint ringing noise at the back of my head. And then slowly, my senses were returning back to normal. Although, it felt like riding the waves to toss you anywhere.

“Come on, be good boy for daddy, Sherlock. Wakey-wakey.” The sing-song voice of an Irish man hummed in distance already caught my attention.

I attempted to open my eyes, but it feels like something was attached to it, pulling it to close them. I tried to open one of my eyes, and then saw my most dreaded playmate that I have been expecting for two years. I closed my eyes to clear the foggy images around me. I managed to open them and take a look around.

I tried to move and stand up but then my hands we’re tied at the back while I am sitting on a chair, in the middle of an empty large basement, about 30 meters across. I tried to pick up the smell around, and it smells like it was near somewhere with water. I tried to pick everything around me by only observing through hearing; the place was a busy street or a heavy district place because of the loud cars roaring around and a loud buzz of people.

There came huge figures ahead, a figure of two large men, both dressed in suits with matching poker faces. They looked like some sort of an average guard or a bouncer type but mostly look like henchmen of some sort.

I frowned as I fought against the bonds of my foggy mind. I clearly have not seen them. Surely I haven’t.

Then there came a man also dressed in a classic suit, appeared behind the massive guards. Then jumped behind on one of the massive guards to hide.

“You don’t have to hide.” I said in a cold voice. For an instance there is a moment of silence, then he jumped once again to reveal himself.

“Picka-boo!” The complete mad joy in his eyes shone underneath the poorly lit room as he appeared from the dark shadows. “Surprise, Sherlock!”  he jumped once again, stretching his arms out in the air and shook them. Then there I noticed the party hat on his head.

“Surprise!” then he repeated his previous actions. But I frowned in response, the consulting criminal looked offended by my response.

“Oh, you don’t like it? You know I really don’t have to hide. But in surprising you, I have to. It’ll be spoiling the surprise but I have to. Okay, let’s try it again” he hides behind the guards, and then jumped out like what he did the first time. “Surprise!” he shouts in a more joyous sarcastic voice.

“Jim?” I groggily managed to say.

Moriarty sighed and dusted an invisible dust in his suit. “Not my expected response or question. But I’ll accept it. Yes! Sherlock! It’s me! Very me!  Miss me?”

“Not very much. Let me ask. Why I am here? “I asked the criminal with a smug look on his face.

“It wasn’t too hard. You love being dramatic.” He laughed. “You thought you were the clever one aren’t you? Boring stupid little Sherlock.”

“This is not the right time for games Jim.” I look intently look into his eyes. “How?”

“How what?” he paused for a while. Then an evil smile crept into his face. “Oh! Great! I see. Isn’t it obvious? Oh my Jesus Sherlock! I was very disappointed in you.” He clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth. “Very disappointed.” Then shook his head. “How ordinary.”

“Well, if you are talking about being ordinary, I did stop you from all of your wicked games.” I spat bitterly into his face like every word has venom added in it.

He laughed at my comment. “You always missed the obvious Sherlock aren’t you? You just always wanted to be the clever one. What was the headline? ‘Suicide of Fake Genius’? I would admit that was the best. That deserves a round of applause!” then he clapped both of his hands together.

“There is nothing obvious in it!” the drug that was added into my system was starting to wear off its effects but it was still making my head unclear for details that I didn’t want to miss.

“The big clue was in my phone, Sherlock.”

“What?”

“Staying. Alive.” He pronounced the words slowly then it began to process in my mind. Oh! I focused myself on his fake death like mine but I never had the idea in mind of getting his pulse.

He was trying to play games with me, not this time. I won’t let him worm his way on winning this.

“I really missed you a lot Sherlock.”  He pointed out. “I really missed playing games with you.” He walked closer to me.

“Game is over Moriarty. There is nothing play for.”

“Nah. The game never ends Sherlock. “ he slowly strolled up to my chair before crouching down and continued, “In this years of my existence I’ve met very ordinary people,” his voice is full of mockery and sarcasm, “Boring! Being around with complete morons for a very long time had pushed me to find my own companion. And then there’s only you and me, everyone knows that…. But, let’s not forget mentioning Miss Adler. She’s quite extra ordinary herself. But I am not so sure how can I define her, but one question. Is she ordinary Sherlock?”

I shook my head. Then I looked into Moriarty’s soulless eyes. “No, that’s not the word I’d used to describe her.”  
“Nope. Very wrong Sherl. She’s more like you and I,” he smiled distantly. I tried to read everything into his eyes but there are things that I cannot fully understand. “ I like that, Sherl, Janine used to call you that. Ha! Ha! Very pathetic.”

“How come you knew about her?”

He looked at me disgustedly. “I got eyes and ears around London, you dofus!”

“And here’s a little spoiler for you, she’s my sister.” He said the last words like more of a whisper, He smirked at me knowing the fact that I didn’t know about his relationship with Janine. Obviously, how come Janine had an access to be Magnussen’s secretary, considering Magnussen held a high position in criminal activities in England.

“So very ordinary of you right? Always missing the obvious details. I love reading the papers Sherlock. And I like feeding people about your life story. My favorite was Red-Beard. Mister Magnussen was quite a good employee.” Of course, when my brother feed Moriarty about my life story, he told it to Magnussen when he was working for Moriarty.

“Oh! Before we forgot everything. I have another surprise for you.” He suddenly jumped from his crouching position then walked into a dark area of the room. After five seconds, he appeared carrying a sparkling party-hat in a shape of a cone.

“Tadaaa!” he held it out and placed it atop of my head. He snapped the thin rubber on my chin, that causes me to withdrew a sharp breath. He stepped back and takes a look at his work. “Very cute. So adorable. I need to take a selfie of this. It’s not every year you get to celebrate together with the famous detective, is it?” he said in a high-pitch voice that sounded like a squeal to me.

Before I could say any comment, he took out his phone and snapped two photos of us, and him in different poses. “This is smashing!” he cackled.

“I’m gonna tag you on one of this, or I’ll just email them to you.” He promised as he put his phone back on his pocket.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

“What do you want this time, Moriarty?” I asked him as I try to wriggle the ropes tied on my hands.

“Oh, that wouldn’t make any help” Moriarty said as he noticed my effort. “Miss Adler tied the knots, and she’s the master of those things after her dominating experience. I might brag, that she never did tie a knot that I managed to undo…”

“What do you want?” I repeat.

“Oh, calm down. Don’t be so hot-headed, is that the proper way of thanking the man who gave you a special surprise today?” Moriarty sulked.  “And since I am very disappointed in you, I might say that you’ve been deceived by a very beautiful woman.”

“Are you jealous?” I asked him with sarcasm and relaxed my hands. Moriarty did prove his point that I cannot untangle this ropes, I need to find another way out.

“I’d admit yes.” He frowned like child whose toy has been taken away from him. But this grew into a feline-like grin, and tilted his head.  “I’m really glad that you weren’t surprise of my return. Means I didn’t underestimate you.”

“That would have been a shame.” I agreed. “Are you going to kill me now?”

“Errrrm. Nope. Yes, Maybe? I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet, the games were just starting.”

“Well, can you please decided and make up your mind?”I pushed on.

“Patience isn’t your strong side? Hmm. Patience is a virtue Sherlock.” With a simple wave of his hand, he dismissed the two guards and they stepped out of the basement.

Silence lingered for a moment. Moriarty put both of his hands inside his pocket and rocked hi8mself from heel to toe as evil was written in his gaze.

“You know, Sherlock. I reckon there are no winners on the roof that time. I suggest it’s a tie.”

“I highly doubt that.” I said in a low voice. “The past suggests otherwise.”

“Yes!” the criminal smiled. “A challenge? I love it, especially a good one. I really missed this, you and I. Our little friendly competition. Remember our past conversations, Sherlock?”

_“I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock- just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big, bad world.”_

_“Take this as a friendly warning, my dear ... Back off.”_

_“People have died.”_

_“That’s what people DO!”_

_“If you don’t stop prying, I’ll burn you. I’ll burn the heart out of you…”_

_“But we both know that’s not true.”_

_“You’re friends will die if you don’t.”_

_“You’re ordinary. You’re on the side of the angels.”_

_“I maybe on the side of the angels. But don’t think for one second that I am one of them.”_

_“No, you’re not. I see… You’re not ordinary. No. You’re me! Thank you... Sherlock Holmes. Thank you. Bless you… As long as I’m alive, you can save your friends. You got away. Well, good luck with that…”_

I can’t help myself from smiling at the memory that was filling my mind. “Every single detail. Vividly.”

“Tres bon! Don’t be so calm and confident of yourself. Things will come in your perspective in a very different way. I’ll show you things in epic proportions you couldn’t even dream of back in our old silly days. I’ll give you fires no water can quench… I’ll give you the ultimate test, and you shall brutally lose.”

“Was that supposed to be threatening me? Because I am not threatened. Jimmy boy, I’ve beaten you at all of your games so far, I’d say my chances are good.”

The door squeaked and we both turn our glances at the source of the sound.

“I thought my orders were very clear; do not dis-“ the annoyance in Moriarty’s face change into somewhat happy as he saw the figure to his way. “Oh, it’s you, come on in, Miss Adler.”

No, this can’t be happening. And I know that I am extremely fooling myself not believing this. Miss Adler stood there now changed into her expensive dress and coat. Confusion and everything began to came questioning my mind. This can’t be. Why? Why her? Why does she have to be with him? She can’t be.

Her heels we’re clicking against the concrete floor as she strolled over to the criminal who has a triumphant smile on his face. Moriarty tilted his head to the side as the woman halted right beside him.

“A very wonderful sight isn’t it?” Moriarty walked around me like I am an exhibit in a museum. “The  
party hat suits him perfectly. Thank you, my sweet little posh, for pulling off this little surprise.”

“My pleasure.” Miss Adler cooed and smiled coldly as she met the criminal’s evil gaze.

“She’s pure fire, isn’t she, Sherlock? Only ice could kill this one.” Moriarty stroked her arms and look at her lustfully, then peck her lips before putting an arm around her hips.

Miss Adler took a quick glance at me and swiftly turned back to the criminal beside her. “I just came back to see this beautiful sight one last time; Sherlock Holmes tied to a chair. I believe I’ve seen this picture in my dreams quite a few times.”

“I’m jealous, dear.” Moriarty said in a flirty voice.

“Oh please, don’t be.” Moriarty smirked down at the woman beside him. But there was something peculiar about this situation. I have seen those look in her eyes before, we have met in Belgravia. Her eyes spoke the same language as it was before, I narrowed my eyes to understand what she was trying to say. Then a fire inside me began to build. I know she’s with me. She’ll never let me down.

“Oh, one more thing, Jim.”

“Yes? Miss Adler?”

She pointed her hands into my direction and said. “This, makes us even.” Moriarty nodded in agreement.

The next scenes happened so fast, Miss Adler struck a syringe into Moriarty’s arm and said barely a whisper, “But this,” Moriarty tried to clung into his her small figure before stumbling into the ground, “This is what a free woman do.”

Finally, Moriarty fell to the ground unconsciously; Miss Adler hurried into me and untie the knots on my hands.

“Care to explain?”I said as I glance down at the criminal’s unconscious and vulnerable form.

“We only have two minutes,” she breathed and I heard a pocket knife swiped open, “It’s quicker this way.”

“What happens in two minutes?” the ropes behind me began to lose.

“I’m not sure what comes first. Your brother dear with an entire entourage of brainless policemen or Moriarty’s men realizing that he was down. Either way, I can’t stay around.”

As the final rope was removed from me, I shrugged and try to stand up. But there is a wave hitting me that reminds me of the drugs that was still inside my system.

There is a hint of fear in The Woman’s eyes but quickly covered it up behind her bold façade. “What’s the plan?” I asked her.

“Back door. I’ve already taken good care of Moriarty’s puppets.” She took a step forward but I grabbed hold of her pale hands.

“Wait. What about his snipers?”

“Please, Mister Holmes.”

“You don’t have to impress me Miss Adler.”

“I know. Let’s go. I have a car waiting round back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys! I am so happy that my story was reaching a couple of few reads! But thank you to all of you who was reading this! OMG! I am fangirling so hard while writing this because it was giving me feels because I have to recap the episodes wherein Moriarty was there! So thanks to all of you.  
> And I don’t put pretty much of head-canons in here aside from Janine being Moriarty’s sister. We’ll both of them are Irish and yes! Magnussen is a man of power and her can’t hire a simple girl into his office, and remember on Reichenbach, that Moriarty took mention of his love of reading the newspaper and Magnussen owns a newspaper company. And only Moriarty knew about Red-Beard when Mycroft told him, so maybe Magnussen and Moriarty worked together. I know I am not good into explaining theories but yeah.  
> Any comment would be highly appreciated. xx


	6. I Owe You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. All the characters belongs BBC/Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Everything is work of fiction and non of the events happened in the story happened in any of Doyle's or BBC's show. Hope you all like it :)))

**IRENE ADLER**

Missing the life back in London gave me a quite joyous feeling. But I still have to cling to the very information that I am dead and I had to keep myself well hidden.

“Do you think it is a good idea coming back here?” my red-haired companion asked me while she was pulling her hair into a high bun.

“It was worth a try Kate, you know, same old life, business.” I commented to the girl sitting next to me.

“I thought you’ll stop working as a dominatrix?”

“Yes I do.”

“Then why are we returning back here in London, when we are safe and sound back in Mullingar.”

“Kate, my dear, try keeping up.  I think it is now time. And besides, I have unfinished business with some of my clients and Mister Holmes.”

“Oh! Yes, I forgot that you owed him.” She smiled but it falters away.

“Don’t be jealous.”

“I am not.” She defended herself.

I raised an eyebrow at her, “Yes.”

The cold October mid-November air welcomed us as we step into the familiar chill of London. I pull my coat tighter around my body as Kate and I carry our luggage and made our way into a hotel. I booked a room with two bedrooms so, Kate and I don’t have to share. We don’t do much of sex in this past few months because Kate herself found a new partner and I am keeping her as my companion and my one and only friend who still stick to me at the very end.

When we got inside our room, we don’t even bother changing our clothes and fall into our beds and slowly drifted into sleep.

***

My three days of stay here back in London was mostly spent hiding and keeping safety precautions in order to keep our lives. So we have to take the same daily routine we have to do; breakfast, a bit of a workout at the gym; lunch; free time and dinner.

Those weren’t the things that I am highly unaccustomed to but I have to do it.

“I am going out for some coffee with Tyler.” Kate told me as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror after she applied make-up on her pale cheeks.

“Sure. Make sure you’ll be out ‘til midnight, it’s not really time for us to take risk.” I replied while sitting at the end of the end.

“Yeah. Sure.” And with that she finally left the room and closed the door.

What was he doing right now? I asked myself as an image of Mister Holmes nudged into my mind. As I said I owed him my life and I am really planning for a surprise visit at Baker Street sooner or later when Kate and I set things around us.

It was one of those gloomy afternoons that you cannot pass boredom by sleeping. I sat on the couch at the receiving area and turn the telly on.

I was surprised at the sight that I saw, there on the television showed Moriarty’s face saying, “Miss Me?” Of course, he was Moriarty, the man with the most criminal mind the world has seen. And he is back and things will be changing.

“Like what you see?” the familiar voice of the criminal echoed inside the room. “You’re going to see more of that soon, I just tried it a bit on your television more specifically.” He smiled. I can’t believe of this, I just stare at the man standing in front of me and suddenly I felt the fear drowning me behind the shadows.

I blinked. “I am expecting you.”

He sat at the empty seat opposite to me, “No, you don’t. You really look surprised.” He widened his eyes emphasizing his point.

“What was it this time?” I asked him with a bit of annoyance on my voice and I know, a little trail of fear in it.

“Oh, don’t try to act so cool.” He stood up and walked right to me and crouches down. “You know that I can smell fear.” He spoke closely right into face. I looked into his eyes. It looks like evil was written into it.

“Jimmy boy, don’t misbehave yourself.” I cooed and smirked at him. It was the best part of the game, play along with the enemy.

“You know I won’t do that, you Miss Adler, you shouldn’t be misbehaving I am always watching you.”

“Oh, naughty boy. I really wanted to whip you right now, what do you want, hmm? Caning or what? I’d prefer caning myself, but it’s your choice.” I talked to him in a manner speaking like a dominatrix like what I used to before.

“Nah. I just came in for some conditions.”

“Conditions? You know I don’t take orders, I am the type of girl who usually gives the orders.”

“Stop flirting, Miss Ad-“

“Who says I am?” I interjected him.

“Stop flirting, dear. You have to work for me.”

“Work for you?” I find his previous statement quite funny but I still sense danger in his manner of speaking.  “That was pathetic.”

“Don’t try my patience sweetheart.” Now he sat back into the couch.

“What was it?”

“Oh, a very simple one. A small task for you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not your pet, sweet cheeks.”

“Oh, you’re more of a pawn to me, just a chess piece. But you can be my queen if you wanted, just play well with me and be on my side.” Moriarty is now starting to plan and worm out his way to winning this particular game that he wanted to accomplish right now, and I know that he wanted to play with his favourite play mate, Sherlock Holmes.

“Since, now you’re getting it, you owe him right?” I was taken aback at this.

“How come you knew about it?” I know this was a stupid question but no one knew about it, except Kate and me, also Sherlock.

“Now, I got you.” He cackled.

“You knew how things work for me, I am giving you a choice Miss Adler, his or yours?” Of course I knew what he meant right and there things that are more at risk right now, including my life and Sherlock’s.

“Well, if I’m gonna get you killed right now, I’m still going to get Sherlock lose the game and then boom! I’m gonna win. And if I am going to kill Sherlock at the other hand, and don’t worry I’ll let you watch the full detail and let that little conscience inside you torment you; for not thanking the man who saved you and for one reason, you are the reason why he got killed.”

I don’t speak for a moment but I still found the words that I didn't want to say r. “Who says that I cared for him, he is just one of those worthless guy like the one I met before.” I said in the most confident way as much as possible.

“Really?”

“Oh, you know it honey. We.are.one.the.same.side.” I spoke slowly, “And it’ll be a pleasure beating Mister Sherlock Holmes. And, he still owes me. If it wasn't because of him, I shouldn't be living like an afraid mouse right now. I’ll take you offer as my revenge, Mister Moriarty.” I smirked.

‘Good, so now, we’re having a deal.”

“Nope. I’ll take it as a covenant.”

He laughed and smiled foolishly. I stood up on my feet and walked into his personal space and sat on his lap and kiss his lips, he kissed me back.

“I am expecting from you.” He said as he stooped the kiss.

“But before that make me an offer.”

“I’ll be sending the check right after I came back at m home sweetie home, or just please come over, I wanted a good whipping.”

“I’d do my best.” And with that I walked away from him and he left the hotel room, with an awkward silence as I stood dumbfounded and heaved a sigh.

“This is harder that I thought.”

 

***  

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

As we walked inside the flat, silence was draped over the living room, and peacefulness was all over the street and still, the irony of the previous event that happen a couple of hours a while ago.

I stood with The Woman at my back and think of this day as the most memorable New Year that I ever had, excluding the fact that I have been with Miss Adler, seeing her and never letting me down; I saw the criminal mastermind face to face.

Miss Adler stood from the arm chair and then I face her.

“Happy New Year, Mister Holmes.” She spoke and kissed my cheeks. I felt something re-assuring and warm inside me, knowing that she was here with me and I wanted her to be protected. She then, disappeared from my line of sight.

“This was one hell of a new year to remember.” I said to myself and pulled the party hat from my head and placed it at my skull friend. “Happy New Year, Billy.” I smiled and it was funny to see look at this very insignificant thing, a very small thing became so relevant to everything.

I turned off the lamp and walked directly into my bedroom and opened the door. With my hand still on the handle, I looked down at my bed. And there she lay, with her back towards me, and there is still the hint of fear into her form, though she never wanted to show it, it was fairly obvious to see. Her breaths are slow and she looked so peaceful. I smiled down at the woman on my bed.

I knew that she wasn't asleep, and I wanted to say something at her; something rude but that very plain and beautiful peaceful sight, vanished from my tongue. I shut the door behind me and took off my coat. I felt so damn tired and my legs felt old as I sat down at the edge of the bed. My head was full of cloudy haze and I crawled beneath the covers and let the spell of sleep intoxicate me and pull me into the world of dreams.

“Goodnight, Miss Adler.”

“Good Night.”


	7. Thank You Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOT ALL THOSE DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES PEOPLE ;)

**JOHN WATSON**

“Erm … Irene, could you please pass the sports pages to me, I need to look for what happened to the games last night.” I smiled at Irene while she was standing in front of the window with the newspapers on her hands, silently reading it.

“Yeah, sure.”  I smiled at her and mouthed thanks.

The noise of the pages echoed inside the room, as nobody spoke after Irene agreed to me. Irene padded to the near empty seat at the short end of the table with the cup of coffee on her hands. She was dressed in one of Sherlock’s clothes, his pyjamas and one of his shirts that looked over-sized for her but she still looks good in it.

Well, it never came across into my mind, or even seeing in my wildest dreams that an undeniably striking woman in Sherlock Holmes’ pj’s. Well, it was Sherlock Holmes, the very famous detective with a girl, and I am very unsure if he ever had sexual experiences with women before and now, Irene Adler, our very own dominatrix enjoying a breakfast at 221 B.

But I know there was something in the air between the pair as they took awkward glances at each other and questionable body languages.

“I’m sure you had a question John, what is it?” Sherlock didn’t bother looking up at me while he was typing on his laptop.

I shrugged my shoulders and I knew that my own best friend already knew I had a question bugging inside my mind. “What the hell happened last night?”

Sherlock didn’t take notice of my question and held up his cup in Irene’s direction. “Can you please tell Miss Adler, to pass the sugar, will you please?” Wow. He got a lot of manners today.

Irene smiled at me and pushed the bowl of sugar into my direction, before passing it over to Sherlock.

“I need an explanation.” Sherlock speak suddenly out of nowhere, while looking at Irene.

“I’m sorry what?” she asked.

“I need an explanation.” The detective repeated.

“Oh, explain what?” She asked with fake curiosity as she met Sherlock’s questioning gaze. Then their eyes met and did a battle of glances. Well, it was a bit awkward for me to look at this. Like, hello John Watson here I exist if somebody was interested.

“I have a very few questions for you; Why are you here? Why you’d come back here in 221 B and connive with the consulting criminal, then later on betray him and save me in the end?”

Irene just sat there in silence and leaned back on the sofa as I take a look at Sherlock and judging him as Sherlock Holmes; his patience was wearing thin. The muscle on his neck strained on his skin and I know there was something inside Sherlock’s head, with his unblinking eyes.

Then Irene leaned forward on the table very slowly. I am not sure whether she was trying to seduce Sherlock (and by the way that was screaming disgusting) or she was trying to snap the detective in two while she was trying his patience.

She stopped about a foot away from Sherlock, and her eyes we’re dancing with glee. “Spoilers, sweetie.” She smiled. “I want you to figure this out by yourself.”

Sherlock leaned closer now, that they we’re not inches apart. “Stop teasing and start explaining yourself.”  I rolled at my eyes at the two people in front of me. Excuse me while I am puking.

“Come on, Mister Holmes. That was very simple and I know that you already knew about it. I’d like to hear a word from you.” Irene continued to play with Sherlock.

Sherlock inhaled deeply, and knowing Sherlock, I know what was coming next. Then here he goes, he speak rapidly. “Back in the precious years, while you are in good terms with the British government, you and Moriarty did a partnership. The both of you joined and played the game. Well, you lost most brutally. But you owed him, to settle a point. We all know Moriarty’s nature that he wasn’t that type of business partner who just forgives and forgets a good deal. Obviously, he wanted you to collaborate with him recently, asked you to play as his pawn in his new game and help me abduct me on New Year’s Eve.  Obviously, you can’t turn down his offer, because you had no choice but to return back in London. But: you owe me before after saving your life.  Being the woman as you are with the wits, you both saw a chance to pay your debts and played in an almost neatly way. But, I dare say you and I are still not even.”

“Did someone turn the heat on? Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Irene gazed thoroughly at Sherlock like how a predator eyes its prey, or how compassionate a lover look at its companion.

I cleared my throat in awkwardness. The consulting detective didn’t take mention of the sexual innuendo.

“You’re not safe anymore, Miss Adler. Moriarty will add you on his list of enemies; I should include myself there too. And Moriarty’s enemies always got the death threats, and as proper as he is, he make them come true. So, none of them doesn’t lives very long. You need protection.” There was a hint in my best friend’s voice that he really cared for Irene even though ne never showed it in front of her. And I think that’s what best friends are for, you knew them very well.

“You can’t go around and went publicizing yourself. You knew that my brother is very fond of you, and note the sarcasm in it. And they will not allow you to become a public figure again, once they know that you are back from the dead. And also, the British nation will find you as a threat. So, you better be hiding and keep your trails untracked and stay underground.”

“So she’ll be staying here then? Here at Baker Street?”

Sherlock nodded. “Well, it is the only plausible way.”

“But, your brother and the government aren’t fans of her. Can she still be safe?” I frowned at my best friend, concerning Adler’s safety.

“How will I ever forget?” sentiment spoke in the eyes of the dark-haired man, something in his uncaring heart spoke through his eyes. It is true for some sort that the eyes were the windows of the soul. And there you can clearly see, that he still cared, even though he kept his face emotionless. And that was just simple but very beautiful scenery to look at. _The heartless once cared in his lifetime_. “But in these past few years, things began to change. She took off all of her powers.”

I smiled to myself.  “Who wants coffee? Sherlock? Irene?” I offered the pair while they are busy doing their own businesses.

“Miss Adler, will have some more.” Irene gently smiled at me and I poured some into her nearly empty cup. Sherlock gently pushed the bowl of sugar at the woman beside him and get the newspaper that was lying on the coffee table intended for him to read it. Irene then, smirked at the detective and put two sugars into her cup of coffee.

About 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and I heard the footsteps ascending to the door leading to the living room and the person knocked into the door. Since my best friend and his lover, didn’t do anything, I got the nerve to stand up and open it, it was Greg with a friendly smile in his face.

“Uh Hello, Greg.” I greeted the Detective Inspector as he stepped inside the living room.

“I’m fine.” He gently smiled.

“What is it Gordon?” Sherlock asked.

Lestrade looked offended and opened his mouth to state his shock.

“Sherlock, it is Greg.” I commented on my best friend’s statement.

“Whatever, what are you here for Greg?” he said Lestrade’s name in a sarcastic tone, I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes in annoyance of my best friend.

Greg took a deep breath and said, “I have a case for you, well I think we could ask your expertise on it.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and removed the laptop from his lap and placed it on the coffee table.

Lestrade’s eye wandered around the room, and his sight fell to the woman sitting in one of the arm chairs in living room with two detective books of Agatha Christie and Arthur Conan Doyle of her lap, she looks like she was in a train of thoughts while staring blankly at outside the window of 221B.

Greg nudges my elbows and whispered. “Who is she?”

“Irene Adler. Sherlock’s friend.” I said in a low voice. Greg nodded at the information given.

“She wasn’t my friend.” Sherlock retorted and we took no notice of it. “What is it this time Lestrade.”

“What?” he glanced away from Irene.

“You said there was a case.”

“Oh! Yeah, I did. Uhm. Yes.” Lestrade cleared his throat and walked over near Sherlock.  “There was this boy. His parents reported he was missing this morning. But they didn’t found any clear signs why did the boy left or why did he gone missing. And there are no reports of the boy leaving the house. The family live at the country and, the boy cannot walk, he needed a wheelchair.”

“Oh, I hate it in the country. It’s dull and all green.” Sherlock suddenly turn into a tantrum and continue, “How long has the boy been missing?”

“I think, since yesterday night and the family found out that he was missing when they just awoken from their sleep this morning. They called the police as soon as they found out that he was gone.

“Of course they did.” The detective jumped from his seat like he was filled with some sort of new energy. “Doesn’t sound convincing, but this will do than nothing.”

“Sounds promising and fun.” Irene said in a distracted voice on her seat.

“Oh you’re not coming with us. Stay here. Keep hidden.” Sherlock take a look on his watch and lock gazes with her.

“W-what… what...” Irene slumped down on the arm chair like she was drained of physical energy. “What did you…” Still, Irene managed to stand up and come closer to Sherlock.

“Sugar…” The woman slumped over Sherlock but he is prepared. He caught Irene on his arms on time and he helped her stood upright and placed her head on his chest.

“Jesus! Sherlock! What happened?” Lestrade said in an alarmed tone.

Sherlock carried her bridal style inside his bedroom while Greg and I shared confused look.

“Are they together?” Greg asked.

“Don’t know.”

Then just for quick minutes, Sherlock stepped out of his bedroom.

“What the hell happened?” I asked him.

“Just a bit of a thank you.” Sherlock plastered a fake smile on his face.

“You drugged her? You mother fucking drugged her? Fuck this Sherlock!” I said in an angry voice and it was bit of annoying because Sherlock used his housemates (if ever considered us like that) as test subjects for his experiments like some sort of a lab rat.

“Stop cursing John, and calm down. She’ll be awake ‘till five. Now let’s hurry because this case had a deadline. We better go.” With a hurried tone on his voice, Sherlock pulled his coat over his body and put on his scarf.

“Quickly now!”  Then Sherlock took long striding steps o n the front door before opening it, and we stepped out of 221 B Baker Street’s welcoming warmth.


	8. "We All Had Bad Days"

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 

“That case was boring.” I said in a dull voice as we arrived at 221B at 4 o’clock. I hurried upstairs, taking two steps at a time because Miss Adler might be awake anytime soon.

“Well that was quite good. I wouldn’t believe someone can solve it that quick. If you weren’t Sherlock Holmes, I wouldn’t believe it.” John appeared behind after paying the cab.

“Oh, please. Stop the flattery.” I took off my scarf, “Actually it took me some time to figure out that the mother was the suspect.”

“Is she really guilty? The mother doesn’t look she was; what kind of mother she is if she’d ever done that?”

“Nice conclusion.” I frowned at my blond friend. “…but never convincing.” I sighed. “If you haven’t notice the creases on her shirt, she obviously wasn’t the boy’s mother. And look at the eyes of the boy; he doesn’t resemble the woman’s features or his father’s, also, the boy’s mannerism; he likes to tap his fingers on his lap while the mother likes to rub both of her hands together, and sometimes his father did the same thing as the boy but the boy never did the rubbing of hands, some might as well say because he just generally inherited it from his father but it was the dominating gene between the parents. So, the boy was product of a love-affair between the father and his office secretary. But she mysteriously died years ago. But the mother poisoned her from giving her minimal intakes of cyanide until she completely decided to kill her off.”

“Wait, you mean, the mother also murdered the real mother of the boy?” I raised an eyebrow at John, and I gave him that what-the-hell-John-are –you-stupid look. I sighed.

“Yes, take a look at her kitchen, the small bottle at the corner that is quite well-hidden. The mother wanted to try the same thing on the boy, but she felt real guilty about it so, she just hired someone to let the boy out of the woods.”

“But she really looked worried for the boy.”

“She wasn’t worried, John, she was guilty, remember, the rubbing of her hands. “

“You told me that she hired someone to do it?”

“Yes.”

“Just by looking at her shirt and on her kitchen?”

“Well, it was an easy piece, all you need to do was observe.”

My mind still wonders about what is inside John’s feeble mind. Although, I had seen the potential of it; I always knew that me and him were not alike in so many ways. But I knew John in many ways possible (including his schedule of the day and what he took for breakfast).  Still, I wanted to find an intellectual match.

Silence we’re enveloped around us for a while. When I remembered the woman that I drugged this morning, I directly headed into my room to check whether she is awake or now still asleep. John and I made our way through the narrow hallway heading towards my bedroom.

When I reached for the knob, before I completely swung the door open, I sighed knowing the fact that Miss Adler was not inside.

“She’s not here!” John shouted then I heard the flicking of the switch after John turned the lights off from the small room near the closet. “Jesus! You throw her out of the window? Did you?”

I turn my gaze into him while I stand at the end of the empty bed and still puzzled where Miss Adler went.

“Of course I didn’t! Though, sometimes I wanted to.” I nodded at the blond man.

“Now, where the hell is she?”

“It is clearly evident that she is not here.”  I shrugged my eyebrows mockingly.

John rolled his eyes. “Of course, I know about that! Now, Sherlock, where is she?”

“Out.”

John takes a sit at the end of the bed and crossed his arms. “Do you know where she is? Or you don’t have an idea about it?”

Being pissed is not what I actually feel right now, irritated because Miss Adler was quite clever herself not trying to leave a clue or trace of her whereabouts. I might as well applaud her, because she really did well on her homework about not getting tracked.

I sighed and glared at my best friend. “I will never repeat these words, but if I do, please feel free to put a bullet on my mouth, No. I don’t know.”

“Woah. That’s was nice. I already liked having Irene around here; she already threw you out of your high horse.” John laughed, and I continue glaring at him.

“Yes.” I agreed in sarcasm. “The words actually felt like it was contaminated with some deadly virus so I have to brush my teeth afterwards. And besides they tasted stale on my mouth.” I smirked on my friend then I walked towards him before saying: “Let it be our own tiny little secret.” In a low voice and tapped him on his shoulder.

John stands up from the bed and laughed harder this time. “Keep this as a secret? God! No! The great Sherlock Holmes, the man who can deduce in a matter of seconds and can identity a suspect just by looking at the creases on her shirt, don’t have an idea about this?”

“Okay, you can shut up now.”

John threw his head backwards while still laughing hard, and I really wanted to break his neck. Then he finally stopped.

“Thank you for stopping.”

John just smiled and said, “Oh, I’d like Irene to hear about this! She’ll be delighted.”

“Since when you became the gossiper of this house?”

“Just thank me. And besides, we all had bad days.” John still kept that annoying smile plastered on his face.

“I don’t, for your information.”  

“Well…” John disagreed and raised his left eyebrow and smirked. “Maybe you do.”

I tightened my fist and I really just wanted to choke him to death so he can shut up now. “No, I don’t” I smiled fakely.

“Well, my silence, is gonna cost you.”

“Name your price.” I really hate this childish negotiation with John. It was so immature!

John looked up into the ceiling and act like he was thinking. “Still, can’t decide. But I will tell you if I already choose one.” He smiled.

“You’re enjoying this too much. This doesn’t suit you; you should know that. And acting like you we’re thinking annoys me the most.”

“Oh, Hello there boys.” Miss Adler appeared on the hallway with a smile on her face.


	9. Black is the Color of Temptation and of Sex

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 

“Oh, Hello there boys.” Miss Adler appeared on the hallway with a smile on her face. John turned his head on the woman on the narrow hallway heading to the bedroom.  She wore her tight black dress matched with her brown trench coat and she hold two big shopping bags on both of her hands. 

“Is there anything wrong in here?” she spoke with an amused tone.  And I sensed the tiredness on her voice.  She threw the two bags on the bed and sat at the end of it. She just smirked while she turns her gaze on the both of us. She crossed her legs in demonstrative show of sensual amusement then she took off her heels.

“Where have you been?” I asked The Woman.

Miss Adler just smirked at me before crawling into the covers. There is no need for medical explanation on this. It is clear that fatigue was on her system. And whatever remnants of drugs on her system drew her tired and unable for physical work. She adjusted the pillows in an angle which she was comfortable to talk to us. “Out.” She gazed intently at me.

“Told you John.” I smiled down at John and I knew that I won.

I turned back into Miss Adler, “I thought we have an agreement about not going out?”

“Mister Holmes, I thought you should have known this since then, that I liked to misbehave.” She leaned back against the pillow with a sneaky glint on her eyes.

“Well then, maybe you should stop misbehaving Miss Adler.  We all know that the policemen of London are utterly stupid, irritating and amazing dull, you should never take the risk of going out like that and especially my brother is still keeping an eye at you. Even though he thought that you were officially dead back then, you should be very careful with your actions.”

“Don’t worry, Mister Holmes, I did my homework properly, did you liked it?” she kept on teasing. “And, is that sentiment in your voice Mister Holmes?” I never knew whether I am responsible of this woman that’s why I am being concerned or there is something in me that I knew that I cared deep for her. But caring will never be an advantage specially in this kind of games.

“I wish you’d still remember our little conversations about sentiment, Miss Adler. What was it again?” I threw the question into the smirking and teasing woman in the bed.

“Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.” She replied in a mocking tone.

“Are the two of you flirting?” John asked in a sudden irritated voice.

“No we’re not John, Mister Holmes and I we’re just reminiscing the past.” Miss Adler answered John’s question with a proud smile on her face.

“Oh, I thought the two of you might be flirting again, and maybe the two of you might be kissing again too. Please just notify me early so that I can throw up right now.”

“Did that make you jealous John? Oh, don’t worry, you will not be seeing me again wearing Mister Holmes’ clothes, I bought a set of new ones.” She smirked and waved at the shopping bags beside her.

“Sore loser?” I asked Miss Adler to just simply annoy her.

Her eyes still don’t hold any evidence of any treason in her mind. She just smiled sweetly and replied, “Totally no. I’m quite excited myself in starting this entirely different new game after our quite fun and exciting game before.” She yawned and covered her mouth with her palm. “And besides there is a new twist on the game right now, I will be yours to own and be on the same side.”

Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal is back and we all know that he wanted to play games. And Moriarty liked me to participate in his games. But Miss Adler kept on mentioning this ‘games’, but my mind is playing between the confusion of Miss Adler as part of Moriarty’s games or Miss Adler herself created a new one.

“Don’t worry Sherlock, I’ll be surprising you soon.” It’s been the first time that Miss Adler mentioned my first name, although, William was my first name, Sherlock was still the name that I am accustomed to. When Miss Adler spoke my name, it sounded like a good melody flowing into your ears. Like playing the violin and perfectly hitting the right notes. I don’t know how to explain it but I knew I felt something special about this clever woman. I hate admitting this to myself but I think have deep regards for Irene.

“God! I’m starving, Mister Holmes, would you like to have dinner?” she smirked into my direction and I flashbacks of our little past, flashes into my mind about us, having ‘dinner’. “And also you John? I am starving as hell. I don’t want to starve myself to death.” She said after she yawned.

We don’t have an opportunity to have dinner together because the drugs on Miss Adler’s system drew her to sleep and John went home at their flat. So I am forced to have dinner with Mrs. Hudson that I find quite irritating because she kept on blundering me questions about the woman sleeping on my bedroom.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“Oh! For God’s sake! How many times should I have to explain this, that yes, Miss Adler was my girl friend but not kind of relationship you are thinking.”

“Just don’t deny it! I’m quite proud of myself for you Sherlock that you found one already. You actually looked good together!” Mrs. Hudson annoys me so I left the table and sat on the living room and took my violin.

I had missed playing this thing! I remembered the last time I played it is when Miss Adler came to me and did her little trick. Miss Adler was quite good herself; she made this flat looked ‘happy’ since John went to find his own flat. I looked into the window outside, the moon was full today, shining its silver rays down the cold London streets.

“Goodnight Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson waved goodbye after she turned the lights off and going downstairs after it. The only lights that were on were in the living room. I began playing solemn tune to match the beautiful sky outside. Stars had been fascinating me in many ways, their brightness according to their sizes and how beautiful they looked at the night sky.

I stood up and turn the lights off and set the fireplace. I remembered the first time seeing Miss Adler, that misbehaving and cunning woman.

_“What can you do Mister Holmes? Go on, impress the girl.”_

I never intended to be impressing women, since I have never done that kind of thing before but Miss Adler intimidates me. I remembered her appearing inside my mind palace even if I don’t have to while I am solving a case about the Mayfly Man. And ever since then, to be honest to myself, she’s becoming the queen of it. She’s been into my thoughts even if I wanted to shut her out.

_“I like detective stories. And detectives. Brainy is the new sexy.”_

I lowered the bow into the stringed instrument and played that special song that I composed for her. I remembered how she outsmarted me, pretending she was dead and proving her wits in the end. **_Definitely the new sexy_**.

The song ended with the sound of fire crackling in the fireplace and silence slicing my thoughts of Miss Adler out of my mind. I stood up, then placed the violin into its place and walked over the mantel. The games will be starting soon, I touched the party hat in my friend skull, and patted it. I killed the fire before walking inside my bedroom.

I expected The Woman to be completely passed out; instead she lay across her back in a daring position. She wore black lingerie and her stockings were held up on her slim hips and a belt that was gartered around her thighs.

She put her hair down and painted her lips with blood red lipstick. Here we are again, in those ocean blue eyes, that striking yet, intimidating eyes. I made eye contact with her before smelling the aromatic scent of candles around the room.

“Eyes front soldier.” Miss Adler’s voice welcomed me. The scent of the burning wicks and the heat inside warms me. It gave me an unnatural feeling because the temperature outside the room has increased higher.

A woman lying on bedroom, in an underwear, nor lace and candles lit around my room wasn’t the things that I have never seen before, and I don’t know how to present my delight, surprise and how annoyed I was.

“What is this Miss Adler?” I asked The Woman and locked gazes with her without failing to look down at the rest of her well-shaped body. I am already preparing myself into a battle this evening; Miss Adler had been triumphant so I won’t let her win this time.

Why does she have to dress up like that and I can’t give deductions from my initial observations. I took the maroon robe hanging at the back of the door and threw it on the woman lying across the bed.

Her sultry smile and a gleam in her eyes, tells me something I wanted to do. Then she spoke in a low raspy voice. “You can’t blame a misbehaving girl for trying Mister Sherlock Holmes.”

She then again mentioned my first name. “I can, so now put it on Miss Adler. It’s becoming late.”

Miss Adler’s smirk was still on her face then said, “I told you. The new game is starting. An entirely new and different one.” I put both of my hands inside my pockets to show the lack of interest into her babbling.

“No, there wasn’t any, now go to sleep Miss Adler.”

“No, there is. Just start to realize it, Mister Holmes.” She wasn’t actually the giving up type and still insisted on saying her side.

I frowned and half smiled. “You know that you’re not going to win tonight.”

“Have you ever had been tempted Mister Holmes?” she continued to play along and tilted her head. “Don’t mock me like you don’t know the answer Sherlock. **_Stop boring me and think, that’s the new sexy.”_**

I smirked before closing the door behind me. Miss Adler’s clever manners made it difficult for me to read her. I turned to her and played along. “No. I’m not. I’ve never been tempted.”

Her eyes emphasized with her dark and red-painted lips through the light of the candles dancing around her beautiful face. “Not even mentally? Go on give it a try… Treat it like one of your experiments and see what the ruckus all about is. Have you understood it already?”

“No.”

She shifted from the bed and the twinkle in her eyes seems to twinkle more. She leaned forward which amplified her cleavage that she assumed it was her best angle. But I made sure to myself that I locked gazes with her.

“Are you tempted now, Mister Holmes?” she said in a more raspy tone.

“No.” As a matter-of-factly.

The Woman paused for a while and sat up on her knees without breaking the eye contact with me. She crawled towards me without breaking her eye contact. Then took steps near me, coming into my personal space. I stretched taller when she came to me. Then she stopped. She placed her bare palms against my chest. I felt the warm of her hands on my chest.

“Ah, Purple. Highly suggestive.” She inches her face towards mine.

In return, her pupils dilate and I noticed the shortness of her breath.

“Mister Holmes, your pupils were dilating, and your heart beats faster that it was before.” Now she tip-toed and inches her face closer that before into my face until now that we are merely an inch apart. I could feel her short breaths on my cheeks. If Miss Adler was a drug I found her overly addictive and when you stopped getting touched by it, your body seemed to crave more of it. More and more.

I placed my left hand from my pocket to atop her. When our hands brushed together, I felt something electric between my hands and her, something that glued us together, unable for me to placed it away and leave my body craving for that kind of radioactivity. “Go to sleep, Miss Adler.”

Irene Adler gave me a smile before scooting back into the bed. But I noticed her back and I grabbed a hold of her hand. “Wait.” She tried to pull back but I tightened my grip at her. She looked both scared and surprised as looked up into my eyes.

“Show me your back.” I demanded and half-begged.

“You’re misbehaving Mister Holmes, naughty boy. I only misbehave on my own terms Mister misbehave.” Adler smirked.

“I don’t want to misbehave with you. Show me your back.” I snarled into her. I tried to read her eyes, and still she covered it with her bold façade. But I now, took the upper hand, I shouldn’t be letting go of it. “Show me your back. And where did you get that scar?”

 “Scar? What scar?” she asked in a mocked innocent tone.

“Stop playing stupid Miss Adler. That scar on your back.” I spoke bluntly.

“Stop being silly Sherlock. What makes you think that I have a scar on my back?”

I leaned closed into her personal space and I grazed my cheek into her ear before whispering, “I’ll tell you why… You’re a woman whose profession wherein you gained money and power too by removing your clothes. As you masterly showed me the first time we met, and by wearing your best underwear tonight-“

“Thank you for looking at the right spot. You know where to look.”

“…Don’t treat it as a compliment.” I frowned. “You refused to show me you back. But I remembered one of your pictures on your website showing your back, highly suggesting that your back was one of your battle best weapon. You thought that your secret would be hidden for a while. But I observed you, Miss Adler.” My fingers traced the small of her back. And she closed her eyes. “There was something on your back.” When my index finger reached her lower back, she flinched a little.

She withdrew a sharp breath and moved two steps back and smiled. “Very clever and impressing. Very good boy. I’ll give you a reward if you say what kind of scar it is.” She smirked and sat down on the bed and crossed her legs and leaned while her hands supported her weight.

“Is it caused by your divorced husband?” and I hate to think that there was pain at the end of my voice.

She stood up and turns her back at me. I came closer, closer that I came into her personal space and we were never an inch apart. I looked into her exposed back. I was expecting to see just a deep scar but I was surprised that there were several of them. I traced those scars from the biggest to the smallest of it. I wish I could mend away the pain in those battle scars.

“Riding crop. I see the irony.” I muttered.

“Totally not at all.” She paused for a while and she looked sideways while her back was still facing at me. “The oldest scar was from the terrorist in Karachi. They tortured me to pulp before my said execution.”

Heroes don’t exist and I wouldn’t be one of them. If I can be a hero, I’ll be able to save her from the hands of the terrorist, wherein she can feel no pain. And at the latter part, I caused them. I never came earlier and stopped her from being executed. And If I can be a hero too, I’d keep her safe so, she’ll never be on the hands of her abusive husband. I can’t be a hero myself. If I was a hero, I kept on hurting people around me. John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and most of all Molly and then there’s her.

“Don’t beat yourself so hard, Mister Holmes. You came at the right time.” She said as if she can read my mind. And I don’t know how to respond when she finally faced me. She just smiled and blinked away the small tears on her eyes and looked down on the floor. I hold her chin and forced her to look into my eyes. Our eyes met and I knew that fire met gasoline, the cold ocean-storm blue eyes started to alight with fire like a star after it was born. There was twinkle in it. Then the tears started to brim down her eyes. I wiped it using my thumb.

“You can’t decide right?” she smiled.

“Sorry? What?”

“You can’t decide whether you wanted me to go or I will stay. Because if I stay, you’ll be figuring more about me. But when I go, you knew that you had better chances of winning.” I looked into her eyes while my hands were cupping her face.

“Why?”

“Because you are the only one who knew about my secrets and it frightens me.”

“Don’t be.” I whispered and leaned down closer to her lips. “Goodnight Miss Adler.”

“I was expecting for a kiss though.” She stepped back and put on the robe and tied it around her waist.

I turned my back at her and heading for the candle burning near the corner of the room and picked it up to blow it. When I stand up Miss Adler walked over to me and put her hands onto my shoulders.

“What can you say, about a night of misbehaving Sherlock Holmes?” she whispered into my ear and her breath were fanning my cheeks and it warmed my skin, making the hair at my back to stand up.

“I…” I blinked. “I think I need to get something.” I need to drink a cup of coffee, a decaffeinated one so thank I can relax myself and put on two sugars at it.

“Late as this?” she raised an eyebrow.


	10. Five Words

**IRENE ADLER**

 

Days had passed quickly. I’d been staying here at Baker Street for almost two weeks and even though, it was really against my will, I had managed not to misbehave for formality’s sake along with Mister Holmes.

For the two weeks of my stay, I had been very keen and observant around my surrounding. Observing every single little detail among everything and mostly things related with our one and only Sherlock Holmes. And among these past few days that I had been able to observe, I noticed his little obsession to coffee.

“Would you like to have some?” Mister Holmes once offered his cup of black coffee while sitting in front of his laptop. He almost took 10 cups a day without failing and to an extent of 15.

“No. I prefer having dinner. Would like to have some?”

“I’m busy.”

“Working on a case?” I scrutinized him while I tried peeking to have glimpses of images in his laptop.

“Obviously.” He retorted.

“You know, it’s very peculiar. You, taking a cup of coffee in the middle of the night, almost every hour every day.”

“This helps me to think.” He brought the cup on his lips and took a sip of it.

“I thought playing the violin would do?”

“That preoccupies me while I am working in the middle of a case, taking a cup of coffee, saves me time.” The detective reasoned out.

I squared my shoulders on his response, “Okay then, I’ll be at Mrs. Hudson if you wanted to have dinner, just give me a shout.”

The great detective just nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

 

I was sitting at one of the leather arm-chairs of 221 B when Mister Holmes brought a kitten into his household and I consider the two ideas that he wanted to keep it as a pet or use it for live subject experiment. But, I prefer of keeping it as a pet.

“Evening Sherlock,” John greeted his friend once he heard his footsteps on the wooden floor of the flat. John visited Sherlock mostly in the afternoon, to babysit Sherlock or help him work on a case. He always brought his laptop and worked on his blog or at times to do his job.

A cat’s frail meow surrounded the calm atmosphere of 221 B and I raise an eyebrow at the tall man standing at the door.

“Please me, that Sherlock just had a cold.” John didn’t bother looking up at his friend. Holmes frowned at him, while a striped gray kitten was on his hands.

“Oh My Go-“ Watson closed his laptop and put it on the nearby coffee table and turned to his friend who’s still in his scarf and coat. “What was that for?” Watson pointed at the kitten on his hands.

“We’re you keeping it as a pet?” I said in slight enthusiasm. The kitten might be big help in saving me from dying out of boredom while staying here, hiding.

“I need this for an experiment.”

“What? An experiment? Jesus! Sherlock! You’re going to kill it? Or put in a coma?” John remarked as the tall detective stepped inside the living room and put the kitten on my lap. I pet it as it meows and rub it pelt on my palms.

“Don’t cuddle with it while I am preparing for the experiment. I don’t want it to get distracted.”

“No way!” John protested and rose on his arm-chair. “No experiments on a live subject! The hell Sherlock! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Wrong with me.” Sherlock said in a monotone voice with an impassive face.

“I knew you’ve done some weird experiments or even the gruesome ones but never on a live subject!”

The kitten purred on my lap and I pet it, feeling sorry for the poor animal who don’t have any idea to its cruel fate with the hands of the consulting detective.

“Would you prefer my experiments on humans John?” Sherlock asked in a more sarcastic tone and cocked his head to the side.

“F- no! I don’t want any living dead monster lurking around here. And you already did those kind of experiments.” The blond man muttered while Sherlock took no notice of it before taking off his coat and his scarf. He walked over at me and held out his hands but I shook my head.

“For god’s sake!”

I saw John smirked at the other end of the living room before working back on his laptop.

A sound of an email notification popped on John’s laptop a few moments after he continued working on it.

“Holy mother of god! You confiscated my laptop again have you? All this time! You have a mail by the way!”

The detective’s interest for the poor kitten suddenly go away and he turned to his blond friend. Sherlock turned swiftly in front of the screen; I trailed behind the detective to see the message that also caught my interest.

Sherlock unhesitantly clicked the email sent to him, and the tension inside the room seems to sandwich us all together; forcing us to look at the image displayed on the LCD screen.

I took a deep breath and I saw Sherlock’s reaction. Guilt and fear are two emotions that were ruling my head. But fear is the most dominating one.

Sherlock stiffened and paused, unblinking at the image before him. John, also leaned closer at the image displayed.

The image of Moriarty together with Sherlock during our little meeting appeared before my eyes. Moriarty appearing joyous while the drugged detective sat and tied at a chair behind him. The whole was bathing in an white light of the camera’s flash. Sherlock’s dark locks were out of order as a sparkling party hat a topped his head. And a caption was written within the image.

“Sherlock…” John managed to say but the rising tension inside the room never decreases a little.

“Jim Moriarty sends his love.” The event of the past seems to be happening back again except Moriarty holds the upper hand.

“There’s a quote,” Mister Holmes squinted at the text encoded just below the image. “I think it’s time, don’t you?” the tone in his voice could mean anything from anger to fear to excitement of the presented challenge.

Mister Holmes stood swiftly and crossed around the room leaving the still confused John in front of his laptop and I, sensing the coming trouble.

The detective headed inside the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee and I watch him opened separated jar of sugar; then added four of it into his coffee. Without any expressions at all, he rolled up his sleeves and strolled back into the room.

“You know, it looks like history is repeating itself, don’t you think?” Watson looked up to his friend walking with a cup of coffee before placing it at the mantelpiece. Sherlock didn’t reply at John’s comment but instead he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, there was serenity in it and his blue eyes flew over my direction.

“You knew something about this.” He pointed a finger at me.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, “and besides I don’t work for Jim Moriarty anymore.”

The man shook his head in obvious disbelief as he stood close three steps into my personal space. He grabbed hold of my arm and took a grab of it tightly.

“Why? Why do you need to go back to London? Give me answers. I need it.”

“I’ve already told you.” My confusion deepened as I saw the man’s desperation.

The towering man glared intently at me unblinkingly. “No, you haven’t. That was the thing that I am talking about. You haven’t. You played it well, pretending that you told me everything. You and I knew that you told me everything. Why?”

“You don’t really need to kno-“

“I need to know!” I furrowed my eyebrows at the man standing in front of me. His voice echoed inside the small room taking shape of his undeniable rage.

“Calm down, Sherlock.” John tried to calm his raging friend. “It’s just a picture including you, there is no need to-“

“Shut up John!” Sherlock snarled. “We all know that a photograph means something more than some precious memories. There was a story behind a photograph. So, we have Miss Adler here, who obviously knew something about it, so don’t tell me to ‘calm down’!”

I roughly pulled my hands off his strong grasp. “Why would I know something about it?”

“Stop playing stupid, woman,” the man pointed his finger at me once more, “Your reaction when you heard some of the quotations sent by Moriarty, you seem to recognize them. What was it huh?”

“You don’t kn-“

“Shut up woman! That message from Moriarty, was that a code of some sort to start the elaborate game you are talking about? That’ll never gonna happen Miss Adler.”

I stepped closer to Mister Holmes and rose on my toes to reach the level of his height and spoke merely an inch into his face.

“Of course that will be my initial reaction. But you and I both know that the consulting criminal would be in touch sooner or later, once the game officially started. And it is. And about that picture, our very own Jimjim likes to teensy-bit of bragging his plans, when we have our business talk. And that’s everything I knew involving your name. And ever since New Year’s eve, I haven’t talked to him anymore. And think of it, why would I show-off my plans by participating right now?”

The hyper mind of the detective pushed him to overdrive and garbbed my upper arm and shook it. “Tell me,” he commanded.

“I knew some of the words. But I don’t know what he meant of using them back against us.”

“From where do you recognize it?”

“Those five words that I exactly used, and spoke to him when I wanted to meet you four years ago.” I truthfully said to the hesitating man.

“Liar.”

I inched my face closer to the detective and raised my chin. “Look into my eyes. Mister Holmes. And please do tell me that I am such a deceitful woman when I say, I abandoned Jim Moriarty once and for all.”

“Everything was bathing in coincidence,” he squeezed my arms harder. “Tell me the whole story.”

“I already told you everything.” I argued and my confusion towards Sherlock Holmes increases.

“I.am.not.willing.to.join.Jim Moriarty’s.set.of.games.anymore.Miss Adler. Tell me!” his fingernails were raking against my skin as he dug them underneath my skin.

“Sherlock!” John shouted.

“You believe too John?” I know you do,” he spoke, never leaving an eye contact towards mine. “If you consider me as a joke, well then you played me well like a deck of cards.” He continued. “Your business partnership with Moriarty almostly became successful. Now, you are talking to me, that you turned your back at him? For what? Love? Lust? As if you know how to-“ I cut him off after I get off from his strong grasp and slapped him across his face. He never knew anything and he don’t know what he was talking about.

I shoved past him and walked out of the living room and stormed inside the bedroom never minding the slamming door behind.


	11. Hypothesis

**JOHN WATSON**

Irene Adler left the room still enveloped with silence and lingering with tension.

I cleared my throat, “Are you okay Sherlock?”

“Yes. I am. Why? Do look not okay?”

“Eh… Sherlock… Erm, listen, do want to talk about it?”

“Which part?”

“Either one.” This was the time of my life that I don’t know how to deal with Sherlock’s attitude right now, because we don’t know what will gonna happen next or what would be his impulsive reaction. And to the one that I had witnessed, Sherlock looks like he was over the edge.

“I knew you have something to tell, John. Say it. Trying to figure out something that is out of your mental capacity doesn’t suit you much.”  
“Okay.” I reprimanded to his never faltering rude behaviour. “You’re over reacting Sherlock, we all know that Moriarty will be coming out and be in touch as soon as we know it. But has he gotten into you lately?’

“Are you that stupid John? Please don’t even try involving yourself into things that is for average people like you.” He spoke in his rudest, unfriendly voice.

Dealing with Sherlock Holmes in this state was harder than I thought rather than convincing him to have a rest when he is sick. But he doesn’t need to attack people by his casual rudeness. “Look, I know that you don’t trust Irene, I know. But still you we’re acting, well you’re acting not like yourself.”

“There are things going on in here, and I don’t want you inflicting opinions about the world using your petty mind. Take a time to shut John, you’re giving me a migraine.” He slumped on his arm-chair with his unfinished coffee on his hands.

“Just hear me out okay? I as a physician, I prescribe you to have a rest for a couple of days and as your best friend, I suggest you to stop taking coffee in an excessive manner, I know that coffee sure did gave you the kicks, but Caffeine affects out system when we took too much of them. “

“Thank you for the worries John, but I won’t be needing them while I mange cping up since Moriarty hasn’t decide to kill me yet.”

I frowned at Sherlock, “Just don’t over-react. We know that he won’t.”

“Fine. Was that everything? He said in a challenging tone and smirked. “Doctor?”

I blinked furiously as I watched the tall detective disappear from my line of sight.

What a pain in the arse.

 

+++

“How’s she doing?” I asked my wife about our little one while we are on the couch just having a chill. I put a hand on her tummy and felt the baby kicked. Mary and I laughed.

“She kicked!” Mary smiled. “My OB said she was fine and very healthy.”

“Good to hear. But I’ll be naming her.”

“Shut up dear, never in a million years.” We both shared a smile and I placed an assuring arms around her shoulders before planting a small kiss on her temple.

“Love you.” She smiled genuinely.

“Love you too.” Then she leaned her head on my shoulders.

KRINGGGG!

There was ring on the door and both of us turned our heads into the source of the sound.

“Stay here. I’ll get it.” I stood from the couch and answered it and saw Irene Adler standing in front of our doorstep.

“Oh! Hello! Irene. Didn’t expect you coming. Come on in.” I invited the woman inside before closing the door behind.

“Irene! Oh my gosh! It’s so nice seeing you again.”

“Nice to see you too.” She kissed Mary’s cheeks and handed the basket of fruits to her that my wife soon passed it on me. “You shouldn’t bother.”

Irene smiled.

“You wanted coffee or something?”

“Just coffee, thank you.”

“Oh god! You’re an elephant!” I heard Irene said jokingly from the kitchen.

“Shut up!”

“Just kidding.” I heard the two women laugh.

After I finished the coffee and the cup of chamomile tea for my wife, I carried the tray inside the living room.

“So where’s Sherlock?” I asked after passing the cup of tea on my wife.

“Apparently out for a case.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Please tell him that I can’t really come around because I have to help Mary for pregnancy stuff. You know, being a medical practitioner.”

“Well, I think he understands. And besides he’s too full of himself.” The woman spat bitterly.

“You’re still not okay with him?”

“We don’t talk that much.”

“What happened?” Mary put the cup on the saucer and placed it on the table.

“Sherlock tantrums?” Irene commented the three of us laughed.

“Is Sherlock okay?” Mary asked.

“That’s why I came here.” She leaned back on the sofa and finished her cup of coffee.

‘What was it?”

“I am well informed of his attitude problems, mood swings and Asperger’s. But I still think he’s acting abnormally even considering what is normal for Sherlock Holmes.”

I knew Sherlock don’t find the cases presented to him as interesting as it should be. But for the truth that the wrath of Sherlock Holmes had been presented to me, but I slowly grew to believe this was different among the others. From the events; from the last few days, I knew that Irene also noticed the derangement of the detective’s intelligent mind.

I wet my lips before speaking back to the woman. “Well, his mind can push him to overdrive sometimes, he can be pretty wild at times.”

“John…” Irene’s voice soften. “I know you are Sherlock Holmes’ best friend, and you’re also a doctor. What if the return of Jim Moriarty was too much for him to take in? I mean he’d been through a lot these past few years and he was forced to take his own life. What if this was his last straw?”

The flashback of my experiences in Afghanistan flashes like a reel inside my mind. The nightmares they brought me at night, the death of very good friends and the unending gunfires on the sea of war. I had been through those but I shook them of my head.

“Are you okay, John?” Mary asked with her hands on my back.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” I assured her by giving her hand a squeeze.

I blinked. “But Irene, I don’t think that does gonna happen. He is Sherlock Holmes. The great-detective. A man with the most intelligent mind the world has seen. It can’t be. Sherlock’s different. He just-“

I was interrupted by the sound of the door swinging inside the room with Lestrade hot on his heels.

“Where’s Sherlock?” his furious voice echoed inside the room.

“He’s not here! Why would he be here?! I owned this place.” I rose from my chair with a hint of annoyance with the Detective Inspector.

“He’s not on his flat.” Lestrade furrowed his eyebrows.

“Okay boys, can we all please calm down.” Irene also rose from her seat aiding Mary who also rose from the sofa.

“I think everybody’s been looking for me.” Sherlock suddenly appeared behind Lestrade with an impassive face.

“Sod this Sherlock!” I already lost my temper from everyone coming in of my household without bothering to knock. And it was really, offensive.

“I saw this on the mantelpiece,” Sherlock raised a piece of paper that looks like a note to him. “If anyone was wondering. And the knocker at 221 B was a bit askew, and thank you, Gordon for leaving a footprint on my living room’s floor.” He frowned. “What was it this time?”

“One last warning, Sherlock. I’m not letting you to get involved on the case right now. And be thankful that this was just a warning not an arrest warrant. But next time I will!” Lestrade practically shouted at the detective but he rolled his eyes in return.  “And you’re lucky that Sergeant Donovan didn’t witness you assaulting the victim back there or it might get straight into the whole damn media.”

“Oh please, everyone is just over-reacting upon this situation.” He put his hands inside the pocket of his coat and walked inside the room slowly after closing the door behind. “And I don’t care about the media.” He said facing the grey-haired man.

“Jesus. Sherlock…” Lestrade ruffled his hair. “This is not about the media. “he said through gritted teeth.

“You brought up the topic first.” Sherlock countered.

“What the hell is happening? Why is everyone barging inside my flat without prior notice? Is there more coming? Are there more coming? Please inform us , so we might at least be prepared!” I said the last two sentences in the most sarcastic way as much as possible.

“He assaulted a victim!” Lestrade exclaimed loudly.

“I apologized! And for the fact that I thought she was the victim!” Sherlock shouted back.

Greg Lestrade sighed before crossing his arms around his chest. “No you don’t.”

“Well, I thought she was. Defective, unimportant, regardless.” The dark-haired man shrugged.

“No, it’s not!” Lestrade growled and stepped a little closer to Sherlock and spoke in a very low voice. “You assaulted a rape victim for god’s sake. Now, we’ll be providing her special therapies after you verbally abused her! She’s the victim! She’s not guilty of anything!”

“Thank you for informing me, Gordon.”

Lestrade shook his head, “You’re not into this case anymore or any cases presented at hand.”

Sherlock glared at the Detective Inspector. “That was quite insulting. Don’t you think. I am Sherlock Holmes, after all.”

“I don’t give a damn if you are any person of significance, but I am not allowing you inside my crimes scenes!”

“I have a website, John’s got a blog, I have 221 B. I’ve got clients. I can find work anywhere I want.” He walked past the elder man without excusing himself indicating the end of the conversation and leaving Greg Lestrade standing like a deflated balloon.

“I’m so sorry John. I’m very sorry.” Lestrade apologized.

“Yes, you can leave now.” With that, Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade left the Watson’s residence after Sherlock Holmes left.

“God damn it! He’s gone mental! More nuts than normal!” I looked down at my wife, “Mary are you alright?”

“I’m supposed to be asking you that. Yeah, I’m fine.” She settled back on her seat before taking her cup of tea. She scrunched up her nose. “It’s already cold.”

“You still don’t consider my proposed idea?” Irene Adler spoke.

I shook my head. “ Actually, I don’t. Things were different. But insane? Never. He is Sherlock Holmes and he got the most powerful mind this world has seen. I know that people warned me that one day, he might snap. But he’s mind is capable of mad things. He can’t just snap like that even if his own nemesis returned.”

Irene nodded. “I believe you. If you say he’s not slowly turning into a psychopath. But we still need to cling; to the fact that something is odd going on around here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here in AO3 and I wish and I hope that everyone will enjoy this especially those people who likes Adlock. And don't worry. I will try and make a Johnlock soon.


End file.
